The Tale of the Black Knight and the Princess
by jojoangel01
Summary: Actually it could be a Happy family sequel but not necessarily. Two kids just do not want to go to sleep. Their parents try their best, with lots of love and the help of the special tale of the Black Knight that we all know and love...


**_The Tale of the Black Knight and the Princess_**

_by jojo_

* * *

"Not so loud!" 

"You are the one who is screaming!"

"No, you are!!"

"If you wont stop, they will hea-"

"I told you, YOU are screaming!"

"Whats going on here??" a scream made them shut up and turn their heads.

The two boys looked at each other in shock, then ran synchronically to their bed and hid under the cover, giggling loudly but muffled because under the cover.

"I saw you! No need to hide!" the female voice said loudly.

The kids giggled more exited and were now shaking anxiously as they heard the woman come closer and closer.

Suddenly they screamed loudly as they felt hands on top of them, grabbing them through the cover.

"I got you!" their mother laughed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the kids screamed and run away from her, running around the room, hiding, laughing, squeaking.

Eventually, she caught the running boys and held them tightly in her arms, laughing. Picking them up she started spinning them around, listening to their squeals of thrill. Soon, she dropped them on their bed, laughing with them. After calming down, the two boys hugged their mother.

"What are you two doing? I thought you were long sleeping!"

"Sorry, mommy. But we could not sleep!" they apologized.

"Oh its not me you should be worried about! But if daddy hears..." she trailed off.

"If I hear WHAT?" a deep, masculine voice roared from the direction of the door.

They all turned to him in shock.

"And just what is going on here??? I thought I send you to sleep one hour ago??Oh if I get you..."

"RUN!!!" Ran screamed at her kids.

They neednt to be told twice! Both started immediately running like possessed around the room, behind the bed, over their toys, almost like bitten by a bee and as fast as they could. Finally, one boy hid under the bed, the other still running saw this and did the same as quick as he could. Their mother was running with them and in the end hid behind the closet of the boys, giggling like her kids.

"There is no need to hide!" the purposely dangerous and deep voice of their father rang through the room. "I will find you, no matter where you are and then I am going to eat you all!!!"

Shinichi stretched his arms out and in a Frankenstein like way he started walking into the room with stiff limbs, making growling noises. The two kids squeaked again and Ran only giggled more.

"I will get you all and then I will eat you!! I can smell the scent of fresh human meat!!! Yummy!" he continued groaning, walking closer and closer with heavy steps.

"I got you, human woman!" he growled as he had reached Ran. She squeaked and laughed as he wound his arms around her, pressing her hands against his chest in a half attempt to free herself.

"IECK! Nooo, mercy!!!" she screamed with a smile as he pressed her against the wall.

"No mercy for you! You were helping those two with their evil deeds. I must punish you!"

He told Ran with a smile, earning another smile of her. Then he leaned forward and caught her lips in a soft but deep kiss. She smiled and responded in kind, hugging him to her tightly. They continued kissing until giggles could be heard from underneath the bed. He gently pulled away, grinning at his wife. Seeing the loving expression on her face he could not resist but gave her another sweet kiss before he turned around, roaring.

"So, now I have punished your evil companion! Its your turn!" and he stamped slowly towards them, giggling inwardly as the two boys got only louder out of their excitement the neared he got.

Eventually, he had reached them and bend down. Pulling the bed cover up, he looked underneath the bed and made a loud:

"BUH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The two boys shoot from underneath the bed and started running around the room bewildered.

"I GOOOT YOU! I GOOOOOOT YOU! NO NEED TO RUN AWAY OR HIDE!!!!"

Shinichis loud voice could be heard as it rang in the room over and over and he now ran after the boys.

One he caught quickly and troused his hair. Then he pulled him up and over his shoulder, hitting his diaper clothed behind gently a few times. The little boy gave little squeals and laughed. Soon after, Shinichi caught the other from behind the bed and also threw him over his shoulder, patting his behind in the same way. He too gave little squeals of thrill.

"HA HA! I GOT YOU!!!! Now what am I supposed to do with little you who wont listen to their parents?? I guess I will torture you all night!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Both screamed from one mouth. "Please!! We will never do it again!!"

"Hum... No, no mercy for you two! You need to be punished!" And with that, Shinichi gently threw the two kids on their bed and started tickling both mercilessly. Ran came over and kneeled on the bed, helping her husband, each torturing one baby boy.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" the kids were laughing loudly and tossing and turning as much as they could to free themselves.

"Pleaseeee, pleeeeaaaasseeeeee, meeeerrrrcccyyyyy!!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" their parents screamed but soon let go of them, laughing gently.

The two kids caught themselves quickly, and moved to sit on Shinichis lap, hugging him. He hugged them back, looking with a soft expression down at his still lightly panting boys. Ran moved closer to them and stroked motherly the heads of them.

"Sorry daddy, but we could not sleep!"

"Yeah, we really tried!!"

"Haha, okay. What were you doing instead all this time?"

"We were playing detective and thief!!"

"Yeah!! It was sooo funny!!"

Shinichi looked surprised down at them, then upwards, catching Rans knowing gaze as she shook her head with a grin and raised eyebrows. Shinichi could really read her thoughts at this moment. He could bet everything he possessed, that she was thinking something like: 'Just like the father!' or 'They have to have inherit that from _somewhere!_'

He blushed slightly and stood up. Walking over to one side of the bed he drew the cover back and lay the two monkeys, that were clinging to him, down, needing to tickle them once more as to make them let go of him. He pulled the blanket up to tuck them in, missing out the sweet expression Ran had put on as she observed his actions.

"Okay you brats," he giggled and bend down to kiss both on the forehead. "Now is silence and you go to sleep like two nice children. We can play detective tomorrow, together and then I will show you how a real detective catches such a naughty little thief!" he tickled both and they giggled loudly. "Deal?" he asked them.

"But we really cant sleep!!" one of his sons complained, sitting up again.

"YEAH! Cant you read us a story?" the other agreed, also sitting up.

"YESSS, pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee!!!" they were both looking up at him and their mother with huge, pleading eyes.

"Hm... a story, huh? Let me think... oh I know! How about how I solved this murder in the roller coaster back then when I was still very young! That was such a great story and I-"

He stopped his story telling immediately as he saw the strict look of his wife. It was telling him exactly something like: 'Do you really think this is a good story for three year old children?'

He gulped and thought again, not knowing which story to tell. Ran moved to sit on the left side of the bed so that they had their kids in their middle and was looking at her husband who was thinking hard with concentrate expression. She decided to help him.

"How about a fairy- tale?" she suggested.

He looked at her with a huge smile. "Thats a great idea!"

"YEAH!" both kids screamed.

"Fine, but then you two have to lay down." Shinichi gently pushed them down again, pulling the blanket up to their chins. He lay down to their right, taking one of his sons in his arms while the other was already cuddling in the arms of his mother on their left. They were all looking at Shinichi in anticipation.

"Yes.. story... hm... let me think... How about Cinderella?"

"We know that one already!" they screamed.

"Oh ok... hm... Red hiding hood?"

"Know that!" the kids told him again.

"Geez, you are tough... hm... the little mermaid?"

"We know that one, daddy. Plus, its a story for giiiirlss!" one of his son said and the other agreed immediately, shaking his head wildly.

"Ha-ha! Okay... oh I know! Snow- white!"

"Know that!!"

By now, Shinichi was starting to lose ideas. He looked desperate at his wife. She smiled at him and reached over the heads of their children they were holding in their arms, to take Shinichis free hand lovingly in hers.

"How about the tale of the princess and the black knight?" She asked the kids.

"Black knight?" Shinichi looked a little surprised at her.

"We dont know that!!"

"Tell us!!!" they both agreed.

Ran giggled at their enthusiasm and looked with a knowing grin at her husband who was looking a little stunned at her. Then it was clear to him what she meant and he grinned as well at her, moving his lips to mutter the words: 'You are the greatest' without sound but she understood every word and moved her own lips slightly to give him an air kiss, smiling at him.

"So okay, this story it is then... right... how is it starting again... hm...!" Shinichi had real problems remembering the story, considering it was what they had played years ago in school, plus he had not even read the script properly.

_"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there were three royal families living in three kingdoms that were laying next to each other. Although they were really laying close, they fought all the time, one wanting to win over the others kingdom. That was the kingdom of Kanasta, the kingdom of the Ace of Cross and the kingdom of the Ace of Diamonds."_

Ran had started telling the story with a soft, typical mother voice. Shinichi was looking at her with a warm smile. Shinichi went on with the telling.

_"Their fighting did not even slow down, as the queens got pregnant.The queen of Kanasta bore a beautiful baby- girl while the other queens both gave bird to two handsome baby- boys. In fact, they only fought more and more in order to find a weak point in the defence of each others army. But they were at all times equally strong."_

The kids were looking at their parents anxiously. Ran smiled and went on with low voice.

_"The time passed but the kingdoms didnt quit fighting. Their children grew and as princess Juliet of the kingdom called Kanasta was three years old, she decided one night to go for a walk in the forest that lead to the Kingdom of the Ace of Diamonds. But she was not afraid. She walked bravely inside because she was really curious to find out what mystery might be hidden inside. Soon, she discovered a beautiful lake! It was so beautifully shimmering in the early moonlight, it was almost enchanting and it drew the princess into its spell. She walked closer and closer and suddenly tripped! She fell into the lake and she was so young she could not swim yet. She cried for help but nobody in the huge forest heard her."_

"Oh no!" the boy in Rans arms made, with a look of horror, burying his face in his mothers embrace. She smiled warmly down at the boy, stroking his hair gently.

"_She would have died if not suddenly a young boy appeared, swimming to her. He pulled her over to the land and saved her life this way."_ Shinichi ended this part.

The two boys were clapping their hands in delight.

"Yuhhhuuuu!!" they were screaming.

"What happened then?"

_"Then my sweethearts, the princess was very grateful because of her saving. The nice boy who had saved her was a really handsome boy and as they discovered later, he was also a prince, but from which kingdom never mattered to them. They started meeting every week on the same day at this lake and they were getting really close with the time. They really liked each other. Time passed and princess Juliet was already six years old and the little prince, who was one year older, wanted to marry her once they were older. They decided to go and talk to her father so he could ask for her hand for marriage. The princess was a little afraid and before they went to talk to the king, they promised each other something. They promised solemnly, that whatever might happen or whatever her father may say, they will always take care of each other and they will always stay together, no matter what!"_

Ran told her boys and looked at Shinichi for a second, catching his tender gaze before he looked down again at the kids and went on with the story.

_"So they walked to her father, hand in hand. Passing the great gates of the castle, walking up the stairs to the room the king was having his audiences in, the heart of the princess started beating faster and faster. Only the courage of her prince on her side would make her go on. Eventually they came to a halt in front of the king who was having his wife by his side on the throne. You can imagine, he was really shocked when he saw his little girl walk inside, holding the hand of a complete stranger. As the kids approached and told their father what for they came, his eyebrows drew themselves together tightly. He bend down, surprised and shocked as he recognized the young prince. It was the son of his biggest enemy, the son of the king of the Ace of Diamonds!! Rommé!!! Enraged the enemys child dared walking into his grounds, dared touching the hand of his daughter and had the nerve to ask for her hand, the king took the sword of the nearest servant, and ran after the boy, chasing him out of his kingdom and cut his face in the fight, disfiguring it."_

"HOH! NO!" both children clapped their hands over their mouths in shock, sliding yet closer in their parents arms. Ran smiled at Shinichi as both tightened their grip around the kids in their arms shoothingly and went on herself.

"_And of course, he was furious with his daughter who had cooperated with the enemy. He would blame her for everything. He would hardly talk to her anymore and forbid her to ever talk with or about prince Rommé again! The poor princess was heartbroken. She had never forgot her prince that had won her heart nor could she forget the promise they had given each other. The years passed and our sad princess was engaged by her father with the prince of the kingdom of the Ace of Cross! They wanted peace and decided to marry their children to each other and wed their kingdoms. _

_Of course the king of the kingdom of the Ace of Diamonds did not like these news at all. He was still enraged about what the king had done to his son and vowed revenge. He decided to kidnap the daughter of the king and kill her. Hearing his fathers order, the prince walked away from his own kingdom._

_The father of the girl heard the evil plan of the enemy and ordered to hide his daughter in a high tower until the marriage day."_

"Thats so saaaad!" a quiet voice from Rans arms uttered.

"Yeah!! And meeeaannn!!"

"But wait, we are not done yet!"

"Yes, your father is right! Listen:

_The king suggested for his man to take the princess by night to her tower that was outside his kingdom but hidden deep in the forest. By night, so that nobody would interrupt them. But there was a traitor and he told the enemy the plan. The night came and the princess was in her carriage on her way through the forest, deeply sad, as suddenly a bunch of men in black stopped the carriage."_

Ran looked at Shinichi and he looked only back, his expression half funny half serious at the mention of these men. He went on.

_"They immediately pulled their swords and started fighting with the men surrounding the princess. They almost won and would have killed the princess as suddenly a knight in black clothes appeared. He saved the princess in the most heroic way and then disappeared again. The servants brought the princess to the tower where she was to spend her remaining time before the marriage. But the princess could not forget the hero who had saved her life. He did not show her his face nor did he tell her his name. He had saved her and had disappeared right after without a word. She could not help but wonder whether or not he was her lost childhood friend, the one she had promised her heart to."_

The kids eyes were getting heavier but still they were still anxious to listen how this exiting story might end. Unnoticed by them, Ran shared a loving look with her husband and he started stroking her hand over the heads of their children. Then he went on.

"_The years passed and the princes grew to become the most beautiful flower in the country."_

Shinichi looked at Ran with a shade of rose on his cheeks and a slight smile, which was mirrored on her face, before continuing the story.

_"She was now almost eighteen years old. With every passing day, the day she was to be married came closer and closer and she was getting more and more sad. She could not forget her long lost prince with nothing. She was praying at Jupiter every day, asking him what she ever did to deserve the fate that awaited her. And she prayed for "him" to come back, or for a miracle to happen so she would not be forced to marry the unwanted man. Then one day, the day of her birthday had arrived. In the night, the servants of her father came to pick her up and the princess was carried away in the moonlight, to her kingdom where her future husband was already waiting. It was a bright night and the full moon lit their path. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. There was a man lying on the ground. They went to look and realized too late it was a trap. Again the men of the king of the kingdom of the Ace of Diamonds had appeared with the order to kill the princess. For them, it was better for their own policy, if the two kingdoms that were to be united remained enemies. They overwhelmed most of the guards of the princess and dragged her violently out of the carriage. She was screaming loudly for help but nothing happened. Nobody heard her. Well, so it looked like at the beginning!"_

Ran giggled and the tired kids looked with glassy eyes up to their parents. Ran went on with the story.

_"Princess Juliet screamed and screamed and although she could karate the men managed to hold a tight grip on her."_

"She could karate?" the boy in Shinichis arms asked surprised.

"Oh no... I mean s- she would have liked to.. to know karate... hehehe..." Ran said with a blush, grinning at the already brightly grinning Shinichi.

_"Suddenly, the evil men screamed loudly. Black fethers were falling from the heaven like snow. They were all looking upwards in surprise and suddenly the black knight appeared out of nowhere with his raised sword. He stood in front of the princess protectively. The men, who very well remembered him, ran away while screaming for mercy. The knight looked after them while the princess looked at her saviour. She asked him for his name and the reason he had saved her now, twice. Asked him if maybe he was her long lost prince Rommé. But the brave knight..."_

"..._the brave knight did not answer the princess. He only turned and looked at the princess through his black helmet."_ Shinichi had ended the sentence for Ran and was now entwining his fingers with hers, looking lovingly at his wife as he continued:

_"He only stepped forward and took her tightly in his arms, lifting her up a little. Princess Juliet blushed a little. She was surprised by the action of the mysterious knight. Pulling back slightly, she lay her arms around his neck and looked at his covered face. She asked him if he was indeed her long lost love. The one her father send away back then and cut the face of. If he remembers what they had promised each other a long time ago, he was to kiss her lips as proof."_

Shinichi looked at the kids who had their eyes half closed but were still listening to the tale. Then he looked at Ran to find her looking at him with neverending gentle eyes. His hand tightened his grip on her hand a little and Ran went on after responding to the caress, all the while looking at Shinichi, sharing these special memories she had experienced with him a long time ago, through her eyes.

_"The princess leaned forward and kissed her knight. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and he responded to her kiss. After pulling away she had to catch her breath and hugged him tightly. She asked him to take his helmet off for she wanted to see the face of the man in front of her. He warned her she will be shocked for he looks really scaring but our princess did not mind. And there, in the moonlight, he revealed his face for the first time to her. Her eyes watered and he was already afraid she might reject him. But nothing like that happened. He had not seen himself in a mirror for a long time and he had to find out a few of the deep scars had healed, some completely. She lay one hand on his cheek, caressing his face with gentle fingers, muttering she did not even notice his little scars. But she did recognize the face of her one and only true love and she asked him to make their promise come true. Overwhelmed with bliss and devotion for his princess, he took her on his black horse and together they returned to his kingdom and married each other. Their kingdoms were united and everybody lived in peace since that day. No more wars were held and king Rommé and his queen Juliet ruled it with kindness and love, making the kingdom grow and develop to its best."_

Ran stopped for a moment, looking at the sleeping kids in the bed. She smiled at them, then gently tugged the one in her arms deeper into the bed and covered him up. On the opposite side Shinichi was doing the same and came over to stand by her side. Looking down at them with proud and sweet looks, they bend and kissed the foreheads of the boys.

"And what happened with the king and his queen?" he asked her with grin, pulling Ran into his strong arms, embracing her with all his devotion for her.

"Well, they got two little children, two boys, and were rising them with lots of love and affection. Their love grew every day and they never parted or left each others side again. They are living happily every after." She grinned at him and turned in his arms, wounding her own around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back.

After pulling apart, they smiled at each other.

"And if they did not die, they are still living happily until today!"

"I love you, my beautiful princess." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"And I love you, my handsome and brave knight!"

He lay his arm around her waist and together they walked outside, closing the light in the room and the door behind them quietly.

After their leaving, the giggles arose again.

"Do you think theyll ever stop being this sweet and mushy to each other?"

"I guess not! Hehe, but its kind of cute."

"Yeah, thats true!"

The kids giggled at each other and soon fell asleep, dreaming of the black knight on his horse and his beloved princess.

The end

* * *

A/N: Soo?? How did you like that one??? Geez it was so cool writing it!! Kawaaiiiii!!! I would appreciate reviews very much!! Hoped you enjoyed it all! God bless vacations (no matter how small!) Lots of greeeeeetings, jojo 


End file.
